Alyssa
Alyssa is a member of the pirates and the secondary antagonist in the Pirate Bay Mission. She does not use any weapons, preferring to use her fists instead. Story Port Ismel Suki first encounters Alyssa when she meets with the manager of the Vermello Trading Company, who will be providing her passage to the Dark Hills on a ship. She learns that she will be required to protect the ship in exchange, and is introduced to Alyssa. The manager tells her that Alyssa knows more than anyone about the bay's pirates, as she was captured by them once before. Alyssa accompanies Suki onto the ship. During the journey, pirates attack the ship, and Alyssa helps Suki hold them off. Alyssa suggests that eliminating the leader of the pirates, Dariana, may cause them to back off. Suki follows Alyssa to the back of the Pirate ship, but rather than assisting Suki in capturing the Captain, Alyssa betrays Suki and knocks her out. Waking up in a cell, Suki finally realizes that Alyssa is a traitor, and that the merchant ship was robbed blind. She breaks out of her cell, moving down the ship into the hull, where she eavesdrops on Alyssa and Dariana, who are together discussing strategy. A pirate spots Suki and a battle ensues between Suki and all the remaining pirate crew. There are two outcomes depending on whether Suki is defeated or wins the battle against Dariana, Alyssa and the ambush party. * If Suki wins, she takes Dariana, Alyssa and some pirates as hostages in order to force the rest to sail to Belbasa Harbour, only to be tricked into a trap by the pirates, who exploit Suki's ignorance of the local geography. Suki is forced to escape by jumping off the ship, and resurfaces on the beach south of Armark Town. After locating a transport back to the guild hideout and leaving, Alyssa watches from afar, claiming that Suki will not be as lucky next time they meet. * If Suki is defeated, Dariana will decide she is too dangerous to keep aboard, and the pirates have her walk the plank, still tied up, onto a small raft. Alyssa is shown to be uncomfortable with this, but Dariana overrules her objection, and Suki is cast adrift. She spends three hours at sea before the raft impacts with the beach south of Armark Town. After being untied by some bikini-clad girls, Suki then heads to the town to find a way back to the hideout. However, before leaving she spots Alyssa and Dariana heading to a private bar and decides to follow them. In the private room of the bar, she finds Dariana and Alyssa having a discussion, and a battle ensues, during which Alyssa is captured. Dariana will intervene, rescuing Alyssa and ordering her to escape. Suki then captures Dariana, and shortly afterwards, a knock will be heard at the door, which turns out to be an Admiral and some sailors of the Royal Navy. They will thank Suki for her efforts and escort Dariana away. Suki then reclaims her stolen gold and leaves the town, with Alyssa watching and swearing revenge against Suki. Belbasa Harbour Alyssa is met again by Carol and Athena in Belbasa Harbour. While following the mind-controlled townspeople, Suki's companions encounter Alyssa, who claims she is picking mushrooms. Upon being asked, she will mention that she saw two people being dragged away by the villagers: a purple haired girl and another girl whom she could not identify in the dark. Alyssa will join the party and assist against the townspeoples' attacks. The three make their way to the source of the spell, where Elda is working the magic. Here, Alyssa discovers that the other girl she saw was Suki and that she has been assisting Suki's companions, to her disgust. She charges Elda alone, striking her with her fists and pushing her back, but is quickly brought down by magic and subdued. The rest of the party will then deal with Elda themselves. At the end of the mission, Alyssa and Suki briefly talk in south Belbasa Harbour. If Dariana was arrested, Alyssa will mention that she only helped Suki due to the circumstances, and will attack Suki for sending Dariana to prison. If Dariana is free, Alyssa mentions to Suki that she should join the pirates, to which Suki declines. However, Alyssa reveals that she wasn't asking, and attempts to kidnap Suki. If Alyssa wins, Suki is bound and gagged, but is rescued by the rest of the party, and Alyssa will escape. If Suki wins, however, Alyssa is captured and brought back to the guild as a Private Cell captive. Epilogue If Dariana was arrested in Mission 6, Alyssa is seen moving through the jail containing many of the antagonists from the story. Alyssa springs Dariana from the prison, and depending on earlier events, the two either return to piracy or plot their vengeance against Suki. Personality She appears rather friendly towards Suki at first, casually speaking to her about various things such as her motivation, and being silently impressed with her fighting skill and apologizing before knocking her out. She resents the Trading Company's boss for abandoning her after she was captured, leading to her betrayal. However, she does not inherently seem to be a bad person. She respects both physical strength and strength of character. If Suki is set adrift, Alyssa seems uncomfortable with it. In the later Belbasa Harbour mission, she appears initially much more likeable, assisting the party without any apparent villainous intent. She even attacks Elda alone despite having no direct quarrel with her, a more heroic action than might be expected. However, by the mission's end, she demonstrates her inability to abandon her grudge against Suki, and if she loses the battle, it is her downfall. Alyssa seems to hold Dariana in high regard, displaying intense loyalty to her. Evidenced by the frustration with herself for blowing cover to apprehend Suki. Rendering her unable to continue providing the crew inside information on the company. If Suki defeated the pirates on the ship and then escaped, Alyssa will be ordered to track her down. Then after the Belbasa incident is resolved she is much more cordial, revealing that Dariana was impressed with Suki's abilities and wants her to join the crew. Though appearing slightly conflicted, trying to reassure Suki she will adjust to piracy like she did. Alyssa asserts she will do anything to get Dariana what she wants before attempting to abduct the former. In the Private Cell, Alyssa can initially be standoffish and defensive. Refusing to answer inquiry regarding her relationship to Dariana, and claiming the captain to be prettier than Suki. However, she can display an eager and submissive attitude. In addition to some masochist tendencies, expressing fondness toward being slapped. Trivia *She is the first playable character that turned out to have been an antagonist all along. *It is implied that she and Dariana have an intimate relationship. * Some people theorize that Alyssa and Dariana will show up in Didnapper 2 based on Alyssa's ending, in which she rescues Dariana from prison and they escape together. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Party Members Category:Personal Captives Category:Humans Category:Didnapper Characters Category:Didnapper v1.8